


Change of Date Night

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: It's about time Mr and Mrs Gold had a romantic night out, but their plans hit a bump.





	Change of Date Night

It wasn’t often these days that Gold got to take Belle out for a meal. Well, they had lunch at Granny’s at least once a week, but that was a family meal since Gideon would be with them doing his little best to get as much food over the table as in his mouth. Gold was certain that Granny had put kid sized spaghetti and meatballs on the menu especially for Gid, she never once complained about the mess he made, just grinned at his sauce covered face and cooed about what a good boy he was. No, what they hadn’t had in months was a romantic evening for just the two of them, dinner and maybe a little dancing, before returning to a quiet house for some very private alone time. He loved the family they had become since Gideon was born, but he missed their grown-up time.

He had to chuckled to himself at the way he was censoring his language even in his own mind. Gid was starting to talk now, and both him and Belle had decided that given their own wide range of colourful language, (a Scot and an Australian putting up flat pack furniture could turn the air blue), it was best if they started being careful sooner rather than later.  
It wasn’t as if him and Belle had become celibate since Gid’s birth. Once Belle had felt that her body was recovered from the birth they had made love again, (Gold would never forget the tiny, stern midwife pointing out he had two working hands and could look after himself until his wife was ready for anything else), and it had been wonderful, but very different from their pre-baby romps. Loud moans and cursing had given way to muffled sighs and groans, and now there were frequent pauses to listen to the baby monitor, and just as frequent interruptions when Gid’s grumbles became cries. Moe had been delighted to take Gid overnight at least once a month, but they’d not gone out, just ordered take-out and enjoyed easy night’s in, complete with regular text message up dates from Moe.

Seven months on and they had both relaxed into parenting that they weren’t quite as frantic about being away from Gid. Gold dropped into Game of Thorns and asked it Moe would babysit overnight on Friday.

“Of course I will! Is cucumber still off the menu, Belle said that he was sick last time he ate it.”

Cucumber had been Gid’s snack of choice since he started teething, but last week the few batons he’d been chewing on caused a very upset stomach, at least that’s what they had thought.

Gold laughed; “He got into the grocery bags and devoured almost a full cucumber before either of us noticed.”

They’d only worked out what had happened after they had dealt with explosive mess in Gid’s diaper, and finally found the gnawed remains of three days’ worth of salad vegetable.

Moe chortled; “Oh they can be sneaky, Belle once got into a tin of golden syrup when she was Gid’s age. No idea how she got the lid off, but she was covered head to toe by the time we got there.”

“Did you get pictures?”

“No, we were to busy trying to unstick her from the floor!”

Gold was grinning, next time Belle teased him for his sweet tooth, he’d remind her of this little story. The shop bell chimed, and Mary Margaret strolled in, Gold leaned towards Moe and said in a low voice; “I want this to be a surprise, so…”

Moe put his finger to his lips and winked. Gold turned on his heel and gave Mary Margaret a polite nod. The woman was a terrible gossip, so by the end of the day Belle would most likely know of his visit to her father’s shop, it would be a perfect tease for what he had planned.

 

On Thursday Gold came home to a smirking Belle. As innocently as he could he asked; “Anything interesting happen today, sweetheart?”

She stood on tiptoe to give him a soft slow kiss; “Yes, I got a parcel.”

“Oh, do you have a secret admirer Mrs Gold?”

She playfully batted his chest, “Nope, a loving husband, who apparently still has a weakness for seeing me in lace top stockings and pretty blue lingerie.”

Gold gave her a bashful smile, after all this time together he still got a bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach when they talked about his few sexual kinks. The first time he’d asked her to leave her stockings on during sex, he’d been convinced that she was going to think him a pervert. She hadn’t even laughed at him, just given him a smouldering look and ridden him until he was a babbling puddle of bliss.

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed gently in his loose embrace.

“So, is there a special reason for my gift?”

“Well, your dad is having Gid tomorrow night, so I was thinking we’d go out for dinner, and then…”

“I like the sound of that, especially the and then.”

 

On Friday afternoon Gold received a phone call from Moe, and all his plans had to be put on hold. The first winter Moe had been in Maine he had slipped on black ice resulting in a broken collar bone and dislocated shoulder. The shoulder was weak and occasionally a mild bump would pop it out of place; a bump such as a box of vases slipping in the stock room.

“I’m sorry Gold. I need to take my pain killers, and you know I’m no use for watching Gid when I’m on those.”

Gold had plenty of experience with pain meds thanks to his knackered ankle. He understood completely that Moe wouldn’t feel capable of watching Gid while they were in his system.

“Don’t worry about it Moe. Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m find, Ken and Ray are manning the fort. How about I have Gid Saturday morning to Sunday night next week? You and Belle could go to the cabin, get some real alone time.”

“If you’re feeling better that would be great Moe, thank you. Take it easy.”

“Can’t do much else at the minute.”

 

Belle knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into the living room. Her and Gid were in the middle of the floor playing with his soft toys. Gid greeted Gold by throwing a crocodile at him and shouting “Ooosh!” Flying soft toys was currently the best game ever as far as Gid was concerned. Gold sat down on the couch and ‘whooshed’ the crocodile back towards Gid.

“Your dad can’t babysit tonight. He’s knocked his shoulder out.”

Belle sighed; “Oh silly man, I’ve told him to let Ken and Ray do the heavy lifting.”

She stood up from the floor, catching Gold’s hand to steady herself as she almost tripped on one of Gid’s teddy bears; “I’m going to give him a call,” – she stroked Gold’s face, - “Pizza and a movie?”

Gid knew what a movie was and excitedly scrambled over his toys until he came to a green one-eyed monster. He waved the monster at the TV.

“Boo?”

“Well that’s the film decided,” – Gold patted Belle’s hip, - “Go call you dad, and then order pizza, yeah?”

 

After Monsters Inc and pizza, (Gid had a tiny slice, but wasn’t impressed, he had his own baby food instead), and a very wet bath time, they got Gid settled into bed. He was sleeping almost all through the night now, so Gold had thought they could watch a film and maybe had a glass of wine. They ended up in their pyjamas watching Doctor Who and drinking hot chocolate.

Belle wriggled and pulled a soft toy out from behind her back; “Not quite the romantic, sexy evening we planned.”

Gold kissed her temple and cuddled her in closer to his side; “No, but these things happen. And your dad has said he’ll have Gid all day Saturday and Sunday next week, so we can go up to the cabin, if you want.”

She twisted around to face him; “Oh, a little dirty weekend, hey?”

“Thought it might be fun.”

His smirk earned him a long, soft, slow kiss. Belle broke away from his lips with a contented sigh and rested her forehead against his; “So, will I need to pack clothes, or just my new lingerie?”

Gold groaned; “Oh, sweetheart, that is a wonderful image, but clothes for the drive there might be a plan.”

“Yeah, we don’t want to get caught in flagrante at the side of the road again.”

He tickled her sides; “That was only once, and it was your fault for putting my hand on your thigh.”

He’d been able to feel her suspenders under her thin skirt. He’d managed to pull the car onto the side of the road before kissing her senseless as his hand stroked her thigh under her skirt. 

“Poor Graham, he was quite worried, thought we’d crashed.”

They had both been mortified at the time, but now the memory reduced them to giggles. Their laughter turned into more kisses. There was no urgency, just a slow, comfortable, familiar intimacy. They might not have sex tonight, but it didn’t matter, this was perfect, this was love.


End file.
